rlcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluey
Dan Bluett (known as Bluey) is a professional English Rocket League player who currently plays for the European team PSG eSports in the RLCS. Daniel "Bluey" Bluett started playing Rocket League on the PS4 on the release day of the game. He found out about the game from a friend who suggested that they should go and try it out. At first, he didn't like the game, but after playing it more and more, he got more hooked and started to enjoy it. At first, he played for fun. After a month or two however, he started to play GameBattles on the Major League Gaming website. His first team was a bunch of friends that he had met from the game Destiny, who all agreed that Bluey had high potential within Rocket League. In December of 2015, Bluey moved to PC. This was a hard move for him, having to say goodbye to all of his old friends on PS4, but he wanted to progress and he knew that this was the right decision. He met his first PC teammate, NaRU in a random Solo Queue 2v2 game around January 2016. NaRU also had another teammate called Vapor, and so the three teamed up and entered many tournaments under the team name ecksde because they really couldn't think of a better name. Afterwards Bluey joined Gentlemen in April 2016 with Kaydop and solid99npnp, and Lauty at a later stage. They team had a fair amount of success, winning 3 ESL Go4Rocket League Cups and 1 Gfinity Cup. After Gentlemen, Bluey made a team with Deevo in June 2016 called Savage!. This team also made it to the #7 spot on the Community Power Rankings, but were never able to find a permanent third member. This team was once more succesful, winning more ESL Go4Rocket League and Gfinity Cups even earning Bluey his ESL Monthly Champion title in Rocket League, with Scrub Killa as the third player alongside Deevo. Later in August the team would end up disbanding. Later that month, he would then go on to make a team composed of Scrub Killa, MisTaKe and himself, which would be called We Dem Babies. The three members all teamed up together because all of its members were under the age limit to sign up and play on RLCS. The team had a very good run, winning numerous ESL, Gfinity, and Metacup tournaments. After the team disbanded in October 2016, Bluey spent a long period of time teamless. The following year, in February, he would finally find a new team in Urban Myths alongside Doomsee and Sebadam, who would be acquired up by Team Infused two months later. This roster has had some success, with a number of tournament wins and a 2nd place finish at Insomnia 60. In August 2017, Bluey formed the independent team Frontline, along with French players Chausette45 and Ferra, who were already established Rocket League professionals in the RLCS. Chausette had left Gale Force after a terrible campaign in the RLCS Season 3, and Ferra had parted with The Leftovers a month before. They entered the RLCS European region, and were soon taken over by the sports giants Paris Saint-Germain, being rebranded during the regular season as PSG eSports. They finished 2nd in the league and gained an automatic promotion to the World Championship, being knocked out in the semifinals by rivals Method. History